


A Past Future (Black Butler x Chubby Reader)

by TheGoodNeverLasts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodNeverLasts/pseuds/TheGoodNeverLasts
Summary: A girl wakes up in a coffin in the 19th century, with no memory of how she might have got there. Thrown into a world with seemingly no way of coming back and with everyone being after her in one way or the other, she must find a way to adapt to the new environment and the people (and the not-so-human people as well).-----------This is a x chubby reader, but every body type is welcome to read this story!Grell is a woman, with she/her pronouns, if you don't agree with this (which is canon, btw), then don't read this story!!
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Original Female Character(s), Grell Sutcliff & Original Female Character(s), Mey-rin/original female character, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. The Coffins And The Creep

Dark, it's so dark. My eyes are lacking the morning sunlight, perhaps I am still dreaming? I feel like I've slept a long while, yet my body is drained from any energy it once held. 

Trying to adjust my position, I realize that my movement is restrained. The walls of my captivement are pushing against my plush sides, holding me in an uncomfortable laying position. Extending my hand, it lands on a hard surface in front of me, wooden by the feel of it. After a few more seconds of confusion and anxiety I realize the horrifying place I am in: a coffin. 

Panic sets in and my breathing gets heavy, my hands frantically flying all across the walls that surround me in a tight hold. I knew I shouldn't panic in a situation like this, but my mind was still foggy and logic didn't fully check in yet. I open my mouth to yell, yet silence is still all that surrounds me.

With all my streght I have, I push my body to, what I think is, the lid of the wooden box.

''H-help! I'm in here!'' I desperately yell to no one, my cries echoing in the small space. With a quick kick to the side of the lid I see a small strip of sunlight, blinding me as my fingers grip at the small opening, the heavy lid slowly allowing more light to come in. A gasp of relief escapes me as the lid falls off and I sit up in a swift motion. Trying to calm my ragged and quick heartbeat, I don't look around to see the several other coffins and their very amused owner in the doorway. 

''Oh hehehe, what do we have here? Is the coffin not to your liking? All my guests were always quite pleased with it. Hehe''At the sound of the strangers voice I quickly turned around, not exactly expecting to be met with a man dressed in a floor length black robe with long sleeves, with long grey hair which covered his eyes and a high black hat to match. He had a wide grin on his face and a chuckle emitted from him at the sight of my scared and confused expression. 

''W-who are you? What am I doing here? W-where am I?'' I asked quickly, finally looking around the room and seeing the many other coffins in the room.

''Well my dear, I am Undertaker and you are in my humble parlor. I have found you in the alley behind my shop and- hehe, not wanting such a beautiful lady such as your self laying-..let's say 'unconscious' on the streets, I brought you inside my shop. You must excuse your placement, I did not have any other comfortable bed.' He said in a cheerful voice, giggling multiple times between his talking. 

''I d-don't understand...'' Everything is blurry, my head full of questions with no answers and my whole body aching, feeling out of place 'My head hurts so bad, oh God, it hurts' 

''Do you want a cup of tea? Considering you have just come back from the dead, you must be thirsty.'' 

I didn't hear him, even if I did I could not respond, it felt like something was seriously wrong. The whole world was spinning and my mind was screaming in pain. With my mind clouded with pain and panic, I started to try and get out of the box that held me captive just a few moments ago, but all attempts at using my strength to lift my self up ended with a hard fail. 

I let out a groan of frustration and pain, the air was getting harder to breathe, what's happening to me? The pain was unbearable and I couldn't breathe, it didn't take long for the whole world to fall back to black again. 

Undertaker stood there, amused as ever at the little scene that unfolded before him.

''Oh dear, looks like I'll have my afternoon tea alone then.'' A laugh escaped him as he heard the kettle whistle, announcing that the water is ready. 


	2. The Emo And His Tea

Suprisingly, once I came back to my senses one more, this time I wasn't laying in any dark closed coffin. Instead, I found my self on a comfortable chair with black cushions and armrests, standing in front of me was a small dark coffee table, an elegant white tea set with golden flower embroidery sitting on top of it. Looking around I realized I was in a different room than before, I guess most likely in the back of the parlor as this place was much more cozy and lacked the coffins that were in the previous room. I still didn't know what was happening, but everything felt kind of... off. I just couldn't describe it.  
'Have I been kidnapped?' I thought with panic, 'of course I've been kidnapped, you dumbass! How else would I get here?' realising I should probably do something other than wait for the weird man from before, I cautiously tried to stood up, my body screaming in protest as I did so, and started to make my way to the doorway. As I was about to touch the handle the door burst open, revealing my weird kidnapper, his grin still present and a tray with a kettle and bone-shaped biscuits in his hands. 

''Ah, you woke up, do me a favor and don't die on me again darling- hehe, it would be really unfortunate if I had to make you a coffin before we officially met.'' His giggly voice rang in my ears as I tried to process and understand his words, hoping it was just some dark twisted joke, which deep down, I knew it wasn't. 

His cold hands grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back to the chair,  
''Come, come! I'm sure you have many questions to ask!'' he said with excitement and yet another giggle. When I tried to take my hand back he gave me a tight squeeze, which I sensed was a warning, causing me to yelp and just go along with whatever this crazy man says for now. He pushed me in to the chair and sat in the chair across from me, putting the tray on the table and pouring the hot water into both of the cups.

''Um..'' I started warily, not really knowing what to say, ''what am I doing here and where even am I?'' I asked with nervousness, as he handed me a cup of the tea. 

''As I said before, you were in the alley behind my shop, I do not know what happened to you before, but I brought you inside so you wouldn't fall victim to any vile acts of the people on streets. You are I'm my humble shop, in the heart of England, in London.'' He said as he sipped his tea, I wonder if he ever stops grinning. 

''But if you found me unconscious on the streets, why didn't you call an ambulance? Or 999?'' I was still suspicious, what reason did the man have for taking a complete stranger he found on the street into his home, when he could simply call the doctor or the police? 

''Ambulance? 999? Oh dear, whatever do you mean?'' His grin dropped for a second as he made an expression full of genuine confusion. I stopped for a second, this guy either must be an amazing actor with a twisted sense of humor, or he's been living under a rock for both the 20th and 21st century.

''Look I don't know what sick game you are playing, but I'm not going to sit here and let you entertain yourself on my behalf like I'm stupid, find yourself someone else to do that job for you.'' as I finished I stood up and headed to the door, not bothering to look at the confused yet equally amused man in the chair. I went through the door and, as I expected, appeared in the room with coffins. 'the guy must be a funeral director or something.. Or he's a really hardcore emo' as I opened the door to leave the emos weird house, I heard the sound of the city. Before I could realise what was wrong with hearing horse hooves instead of car tires, I stepped outside, but froze before I could even close the door.  
''Where the fuck am I..?''


	3. Chapter 3: The New/Old Century Awaits

This isn't London, it can't be. Why is everyone dressed in such.. Weird clothing? I look around the busy street, woman in dresses with ribbons and emphasis on the back of the skirt, with small hats to match their hairstyles. Men wore lounge suits, with high waistcoats and collars. This looks like some Victorian movie... 

Oh God.. Is this some new sick prank those idiots from school did to make fun of me? Wow, they really outdone them selfs now, I wonder how much they had to pay these people. They must be here somewhere, already laughing at how stupid I am for not realizing, but I'm not going to give them the pleasure of watching me running around here like an idiot. Should I go back and tell the 'Undertaker' to show me the exit? I'll have to congratulate him on his acting, for a while I really believed him.

I sigh. No, I don't want to give them the credit, I'll just find a way out my self. I start walking, this must be the 'main set', there must be cameras everywhere, the video just waiting to be sent to everyone in school, so by simple logic if I go away from the main set, there should be an exit. As I walk through the people, I notice the undeniable staring from everyone who notice me, eyeing me up and down, judging my attire and body, the actors are so authentic and the set looks so real, it's unbelievable that they invest so much money just to make fun of me.

As I make a turn into the nearest alley I slowly hear the chatter of the people get more distant and quiet, the deeper into the dark and silent alley I get, the more doubting thoughts start to creep up in my mind, 'they wouldn't do this, that's absurd, how could they even afford this? But then what i-'  
I hear the footsteps a second too late as a man pinned me to the wall and started grabbing all over me as he whispered inconceivable words. I screamed, not fully understanding what's happening at first.

''NO! Stop this!! Help!!'' I fought against the man as he made no sign of stopping. I kicked him with all my strength in the knee and the man let out a groan and dropped me to the floor.

''You stupid bitch, you're going to pay for this!'' he said as he stood up again, moving close to me as I tried to get up.

''No, I'm sorry! Lukas! Eric! Please! This isn't funny anymore! Stop this please!'' I take it all back, I hope with all my heart that this was set up by them, because if it isn't-

The man grabbed me by the hair as I closed my eyes and screamed.But just as quickly as the pain started, it was gone and I fell to the ground once more. I let out a shaky breath as I looked at the man, just to see him face down on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

''I told you to not die before we officially met and you go and almost get yourself killed, what a shame'' a familiar voice said in front of me, 'Undertaker' I thought with relief, but instead of his usual giggly tone, his voice was more serious and deep, with a light chuckle at the end. 

''Undertaker!'' I exclaimed with a sob and a smile as I looked up at him, instead of his characteristic grin he had a sly smirk, which undoubtedly suited him, and for the first time, his eyes were visible and they were beautiful vibrant green, shining in the dark alley.  
''I- I don't what's happening, this isn't London, I shouldn't be here, wherever this is!'' this is horrible, if this wasn't set up by Eric and Lukas, then what is this? ''I just want to go home..'' I said with a sob as Undertaker took my hands and helped me stand up, supporting me as we started walking. 

'I think it is time we finally sit down with a cup of tea and have an official meeting before you go dying again, what do you say dear?'' Undertaker's voice still was still serious and deep, but held a caring undertone and made me feel more at ease despite what just happened.

''That man! Is he hurt?'' I shouted out as I snapped out of my initial shock, looking back at the place we came from just to realize that it's no longer in sight and that we must be taking a different path than the one I came. Undertaker took a glance at me with a slightly confused expression and a frown. 

''The unruly human molested you and tried to seriously harm, and possibly murder you, yet you are still concerned of his well-being?'' he let out a sigh as I dropped my head, not exactly knowing what to say about my undeniably stupid concern for the man ''You truly are something else aren't you?''

At this I gave him a confused expression as he chuckled.  
''He shall be alright, he is hurt much less than he deserves to be.'' he said without looking at me. I gave out a relieved sigh, I knew it was stupid, but I could not live with myself if someone died because of me.

''I know it doesn't make sense for me to care for the man, but my mother always used to say 'an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind', I'm pretty sure she stole the quote from someone else, but that's not the point,'' I gave out a small laugh at the memory of my mom using quotes she heard on the telly to give me life advice. ''I always try to follow that, it's not our place to decide who lives and who dies for their actions.'' I said as Undertaker stopped walking and let out yet another deep chuckle.

''You must have an amazing mother, dear, I would love to meet her.'' at this I frowned, remembering that I don't know where I am, much less how far away my mother is from me. ''Anyways, we have arrived back at the shop.''

I looked up to see, what I assume is, the back of Undertaker's shop. Before Undertaker can go and unlock the door, I remember I haven't even introduced my self.  
''Undertaker wait! I have just remembered that I haven't told you my name at all since we met,'' I blush, God, how could I've forgotten to introduce myself?...Well looking back there wasn't really a chance to do so. ''I'm Y/n L/n, I'm really sorry I didn't say my name earlier.'' I let out a small laugh as I gave him an apologetic smile. 

''Well it is a pleasure to be officially introduced, miss Y/n. Now let's go inside, for I believe you must be still shaken from what happened.'' He unlocks and opens the door, before stepping aside and pointing his hands inside, his usual grin back on his face.

''Ladies first'' he said with a giggle. Damn his attitude changes fast.  
I came in as he closed the door and followed me inside. The room we appeared in seemed to be his workplace, as there were unfinished coffins as well as planks of wood and various tools. I noted the big glasses with what looked like human organs, on the shelves. 

''Please excuse the mess, none of my guests usually go in here, much less walk around here.'' he said with a laugh, guiding me to the door across the room, which led to the room with chairs in which we were before. 

''You may sit wherever you want, I will go prepare the tea.'' with that he left and I was once again left alone with my thoughts. Instead of sitting down as Undertaker proposed, I decided to look around the room, see if there's anything that would suggest where I am. As I walked around examining all the curiosities Undertaker owns, I noticed a newspaper on the table in the corner. I quickly picked it up, hoping to see anything that would tell me what's happening. At first I noticed the undeniably odd look of the newspaper, it was nothing like the magazines I was used to, titled 'London Daily News' of the date 28th August.. 1888? What is this? Why would someone have a 131 year old news paper? And how is it in such pristine condition? I read through the newspaper with more questions and absurd assumptions running in my mind, until I heard the door open and look at Undertaker coming in, with the newspaper in my hand I made my way over to him. 

''Undertaker? Why do you have a newspaper from the 1888? And how is it in such incredible condition? Are you a collector or something like that?'' I ask, carefully listing through the papers. 

''A collector? Of today's newspaper? Hehehe--what a funny thing to say.'' he laughed and went back to preparing the tea. Meanwhile my eyebrows furrowed as a huge frown appeared on my face, confused by Undertaker's words. 

''Today's? Undertaker what are you talking about? These are the newspapers from the 1888.'' I said with a very confused and worried expression. At my words, Undertaker set down the kettle and looked me in the eye, his face showing as much confusion as me.

''Today is the 28th August of 1888, Y/n, I do not understand what it is that seems the problem.'' he said with confusion. 

''Is that a joke? If it is than it's not funny.'' I said seriously as I watched Undertaker's concerned and confused expression staring back at me. ''But if you're not joking than..''  
Nonono, that's just impossible and stupid, I couldn't have somehow time-traveled to the 19th century, that's just absurd! Ignoring Undertaker's concerned eyes, I started to think about his words. It can't be, right? But the more I thought about it, the people, the carriages with horses and the unfamiliar buildings and architecture, it made complete sense.. God I'm going insane!

''Y/n, what is happening?'' Undertaker said with confusion as he stepped towards me.

''I.. Oh God this is insane-' I breathe in as I contemplate on what to say. ''If this really is the 1888 as you say.. Then I think I somehow time-traveled here from the 21st century.''


	4. Chapter 4: Finally, The Tea

Undertaker seemingly relaxed as he let out a loud laugh.

''Well that would explain your weird attire and speech.'' He said as he sat down.

''That's it? No 'that's not possible'? Or you know, at least some confusion and disbelief that I'm going through?'' I said completely flabbergasted by Undertaker's lack of reaction.

''When you work in my line of work, you realize that reality is incredibly feeble, and that time is just a trivial concept.'' He said as he sipped his cuppa. 

''Your line of work? Aren't you a funeral director?'' I said as I sat down in the seat across from him, trying to calm my self.

He chuckled as he looked me in the eyes ''Of course, I meant my previous work.'' He said as he put sugar in his tea, stirring it with a tea spoon so it melts quickly.

''And what has that been?'' I asked, trying to figure out what job might have Undertaker quit to do this.

He only smiled in response as he put the cup to his lips.  
''Where did you say you came from?'' he changed the subject, and I decided not to touch it for now, as it seems he doesn't want to talk about it. 

''The 21st century, the year 2020 to be exact. I lived here in London.'' I said with nervousness, this wasn't exactly what I thought I'd ever say in my life. 

He hummed as he took another sip of his cuppa, ''Then might you have any idea how you have ended here? After all, people don't just wake up a hundred years in the past.'' 

''I have no clue. I'm not even sure this is real, I mean, would you believe it if you woke up in the 19th century? No. I'm probably in a coma, or I died, or something, everything seems more logical than this.'' I mumbled off, my head hurt as the situation just weighted down on my shoulders and dragged me to a bottomless pit of questions I had no answer to. 

He chuckled as he once again watched me have an existential crisis. ''Drink some tea, it could help you calm your nerves.'' he proposed as he handed me my cup. 

''Thank you.. I don't understand why you're so kind to me, a complete stranger you found on the streets who claims she's from the future. I mean, I would have sent myself to some mental hospital.'' I said with a laugh as tasted the tea.   
''It's amazing!'' I said with excitement as I relaxed and enjoyed the warmth and deliciousness of the cuppa. 

''I have no reason to not believe you and it would be very irresponsible and cruel of me to leave a woman in need of help on the streets.'' He smiled as he watched me melt in to the drink he gave me. 

He looked at my clothes and shook his head in disapproval. ''Your clothes are all dirty, we'll have to find you some new ones.'' 

I looked down on my self and gasped when I saw how messy I must look. I've been in the same clothes for God knows how long, plus I've collected dirt and the stench of the streets as the man pushed me to the ground. 

''New clothes? Where will I get those?'' I said with a frown as I looked at my ruined clothes. 

''Oh you do not have to worry about that, I have many women's and men's clothing that I make for my guests frequently.'' He said with a giggle, but I couldn't help to feel bad. 

''But you've done so much for me already, I can't exploit your generosity anymore!''

''Oh believe me, I am anything but generous and you've paid me more than enough times, now come, let me find you some appropriate attire.'' I didn't understand what he meant when he said I already paid him when I've done nothing but cause him trouble, but I followed behind him as we went to another room, which seemed as a sewing room/dresser. 

''Wow! You really weren't joking when you said you make your own clothes'' I said completely amazed. 

''I make them for my guests, now I think I might have a dress just for you somewhere here.'' He said as he started listing though the coat rack full of dresses.

''I would rather prefer some pants and whatever you have with it, just until I can have my own clothes back.'' I said quickly to stop Undertaker from taking out whatever dress he has choosen for me.

''Ah of course, I should have thought of that, but it's a shame I won't see you in a dress, I had a very cute one picked out, you would look just like a doll.'' He pouted and gave out a disappointed sigh.

''Me? A doll?'' I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered in kindergarten when the pretty girls played princesses and I had to play the role of the evil dragon with 3 heads.. At first I was upset I could never play the princess, but then I absolutely slayed it, as I had the privilege to destroy every backdrop.  
Ah, the sweet memories.

''Ah here, this would be perfect.'' He said as he pulled out a dark lounge suit formed of a white long sleeved shirt with cuffed sleeves and close fitting collar. Over the shirt was a dark waistcoat, with a pocket on the right breast. The dark trousers fell loosely to the ankle but had high waistbands and fit tightly at the top. 

''Oh that's perfect! I cannot thank you enough Undertaker!'' I clasped my hands together before running up to him and hugging his waist. 

''Oh you do not have to thank me, I am always happy to help you, you're just the funniest thing.'' He chuckled to himself as I smiled and let go of him. 

''Is there a bathroom somewhere so I could wash up? I really need a bath rignt now, but only if it's okay with you, of course!'' I say as I look at him with shy eyes. 

''Of course it's fine, I'll show you where it is.'' he said and opened the door as I trailed behind him with the clothes in my hand. 

''Are you sure I'm not being annoying now? I mean with all the things I ask of you..'' I trail off as look at the ground. 

''As I said, having someone as amusing as you around is more than enough for me.'' that made me even more confused, as I furrowed my eyebrows in thought at his words. Seeing this, he chuckled and opened the door that we have arrived at. 

''Shampoo and everything else you may need is in the drawer by the mirror.'' He said as he started the water. 

''Again, thank you, I just don't know what would happen to me if you didn't take me in, and then save my life from that man, and then take me in again.'' I laughed as Undertaker chuckled.

''Now go so I can get dressed!'' I laughed as Undertaker cracked a wide grin. 

''Oh are you sure you don't need my assistance with that? I'm more than willing to help you.'' I laughed as I started pushing him out of the door. 

''As if you perv, now go!'' I closed the door behind him as I heard him laugh on the other side. It's weird how fast I've warmed up to him, normally I'll have to know someone for weeks to be this close to them, but then again I guess our meeting wasn't really in the 'normal' circumstances. 

I quickly get undressed and look at my self in the mirror in the corner of the room. I have multiple bruises on my body from when the men threw me around and my hair is messy and full of dirt. I take out the bottle of, what I think is, shampoo, but it looks really weird and sketchy, and a sope and finally sat my self into the bath tub. I let out a relaxed breath as I completely soaked my self in the hot water. I slowly washed my hair and body and got out of the water.

I dry my self and pick up the clothes I got from Undertaker, as I looked through them I found a new pair of underwear and a bra in my size. I can feel my face getting red. Oh God.. How does he even know my underwear and bra size??(now, I know that there weren't any modern bras in 1888, but I didn't want to let the reader go through the process of making her own temporary binder, believe me, I tried) I try to ignore this question and quickly get dressed. 

The sleeves of the shirt and the pants were a little long, but nothing too bad or noticeable. I totally slay this look! Taking my dirty clothes I put them in to a bucket full of hot water and soap and wash them with the washing bat. After that's done I put them on the drying hanger.   
I step out of the bathroom and make my way back into to the lounge room, where I find Undertaker, sitting by his desk and signing some papers. 

''What are you doing?'' I ask as I stop at his side. He looks up at me and gives me his characteristic grin. 

''Just some formal necessities about my next guest.'' he giggled his usual creepy laugh and let the pen down and took a glance at my appearance ''What about the clothing? Does it suit alright?'' His question made me blush as I remembered the weirdly accurate size of my undergarments. 

''Oh.. Um yes! It fits perfectly, thank you!'' I said with shyness. 

''You're just the cutest thing.'' He glanced at the clock, ''It has gotten quite late and I still have to do some work, but first I will show you where you will be sleeping.'' you looked at the clock, it's 10.pm already? I follow Undertaker as he guides me to a door at the other side of the house. This house is much bigger than it seems from the outside. He opens the door to show a small dark room with one bed and a small desk. 

''I have never used this room, but I have read that every house hold should have a bedroom.''

''If you don't sleep here, then where do you?'' I asked with confusion as I looked at him. 

''Well in my custom made coffin of course! Do you want to try one?''  
He said with his usual high pitched voice and giggle as I shivered from the thought of being closed in one of these things again. 

''No, but thank you for the offer though, I'll keep it in mind.'' I smiled as I looked at his grinning smile ''Goodnight Undertaker.''

''Goodnight, Y/n.''


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors

I woke up, finally feeling properly rested and relaxed for the first time since I arrived here. I changed out of the 'nightgown' Undertaker lent me, which was actually just an oversized men shirt. I was suprised that he could find a shirt bigger than the size I have, since I thought that Victorian times people were very careful about their weight, and while Undertaker told me that that was true, he said his guests come in all shapes and sizes, and so his clothes do too. I brushed my hair and looked at my self in the mirror before giving out a loud sigh and going out of the door. I made my way through the lounge room to the front of the shop, as I assumed that was when Undertaker would be in the morning. When I entered the room I saw that my guess was correct, as Undertaker was already sitting behind the counter, reading today's newspaper peacefully.

''Good morning.'' I greeted him as I sat on one of his custom made coffins beside him, giving him a warm smile.

He looked up at me and grinned. ''A good morning indeed, you woke up quite early, did you sleep well?'' He asked and I glanced at the clock, it's 8 am? That's not early at all.

''I slept wonderfully, I'm just suprised that I slept so late, at home I-'' I stopped as I remembered my home, all the memories rushing in. Like waking up to the smell of mom's delicious breakfast on the lazy weekends, and then the rush to catch the bus to school as I was getting ready, without saying goodbye to my family, oh how I regret that now.

''Dear?'' Undertaker snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance. ''You were staring very intently at the wall, are you alright?''

''Yes, I'm sorry, I must have zoned out.'' I said with a smile as I tried to stop thinking about home. ''When did you wake up?'' I asked, trying to change the subject, noticing how close he is, most likely looking at my glossy eyes through his bangs.

He sighed and stood up, walking back to his seat. ''I have to open the shop and take care of some work in the morning, so I wake up early.'' He told me while looking at the newspapers. 

''Ah, I remember I wanted to ask you if you didn't find anything else on me, like maybe my phone-'' I stopped when I realized that he has no clue what a modern phone looks like ''um, it's like a small black rectangle, I always carried it with me, so I was just curious if it didn't end here too.'' I hopefully explained. 

''I'm afraid I found no such thing with you, I'm sorry.'' He said as he looked at me with a small sincere smile.

''Ah no, it's alright! I doubt it would have any use here anyway!'' I said with a sad smile. There were so many pictures of my family and friends, I just hoped I would have it here with me so I had them, but I guess luck was never on my side.

''Well now, '' Undertaker said, noticing the sudden change in my mood. ''would you like something to eat?''

_____________

Days have passed and I was slowly coming to the fact that there's a high possibility that I may be stuck here forever. But when stuck in this situation without hope, at least I have found Undertaker, or rather, he has found me, without him I would have surely died out on the streets sooner or later. He has taken care of me, wanting nothing more in return than me by his side, telling him stories of the future, of my childhood and any fun stories I had to tell. I told him of important events in my life, like my first pride (which Undertaker found as a very positive and great thing, telling me how he can't wait to see it, which he said quite often about many things and greatly confused me with), or the process of trying to get my self more confidence and self love, and the death of my grandma, who was always there for me. He told me of how things worked here and we compared our views on certain topics. Sometimes he got a guest he had to take care of, which led to him being locked in the workroom for hours at a time. He didn't want to let me go out alone, or at all actually, telling me it was dangerous and reminding me of the day in the alley, yet I managed to persuade him to take me shopping a few times, letting me soak in the view of the past that I was present in. Time with Undertaker flew by so fast, full of pleasant conversations and laughter, it made me forget about the hopelessness and sadness of the situation that I felt at the start.

It was just another afternoon, I was next to Undertaker in the shop, talking about the time that I have accidentally cut the power in the whole school while eating a burrito. 

I smiled as I saw Undertaker fell into another fit of laughter ''Well in my defense, it was the fault of the burrito! I've done nothing wrong, yet I got into trouble for it!''

Undertaker wiped away a happy tear before picking up today's newspapers. I looked over at the front headline. 

''Jack the Ripper strikes again?'' Oh no, it's another one of his victims. 

''Ah yes, it seems we will be getting visitors soon.'' He giggled as he looked at the clock. 

''Visitors?'' I asked curiously. 

''My frequent client, I provide him with information.'' He replied. 

''Oh! Then I'll make tea.'' I said, jumping off the coffin I was sitting on and already leaving the room before Undertaker could say something. 

Undertaker smiled as he looked at the door you disappeared in.   
"She's a fast little thing, isn't she?" he said to him self with a grin as he opened his coffin, "Now to take care of the Earl and his butler." he giggled as he got into the box and closed it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Third P.O.V

The five people stopped in front of the funeral parlor. 

''So where are we?'' One of the men's, Lau, said with clear confusion. 

''You don't know? Then what was all that about?!" The red headed woman said with irritation as she looked at the man, who simply just smiled back at her in response. 

''It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintece of my Lord's.'' The tall butler in black said as he opened the door for everyone. 

''The 'Undertaker'?'' Madam Red said as they entered. 

The young Earl has stepped in first "If we are looking for answers, this is the place.'' He said, looking around the room. 

"Ahahah, welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long." The giggly voice echoed around the room as the guests looked around for it's source. 

The coffin lid started to slid open as Undertaker appeared "My Lord, it's so lovely to see you." he pushed the coffin open and jumped out with his characteristic grin "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you in one of me' coffins today?" 

"Undertaker! You have to stop trying to stuff everyone into your boxes!" You exclaimed as you came into the room with a tray with tea and biscuits you baked earlier that day. But once you realized that the eyes of the whole room were burning onto you, you froze and blushed in embarrassment. 

"Undertaker, who is she?" The young boy asked as he looked you over with a glint of curiosity and confusion in his usually indifferent expression. 

"Ah, I apologize for the sudden invasion, I am Undertaker's assistant, Y/n L/n, but please pay me no mind and continue with your conversation." You said in the most polite voice you could muster as you placed the tray on the nearby coffin. 

"I didn't know you had an assistant Undertaker, and just what is it that she's wearing? I've never seen anything Iike that, much less on a girl." The boy said with suspicion as he looked you in the eyes. You looked down at your clothes from home, the red flannel and black jeans. 

"Oh uhm- that's because I.. " you stopped, what am I supposed to say?? I wasn't prepared for this! "I'm a tailor! I made these my self for I wanted something more comfortable to work in than a dress!" you said quickly, having a smile on your face as everyone watched with clear unbelief 'I fucked up, didn't I?' 

The Earl's eyes lingered on you for another second before he sighed and looked back at Undertaker.

"We are not interested in any of your coffins. I wanted to-" the boy was stopped as Undertaker placed his fingers over his lips. 

"No need to say, I'm already aware, very well aware." He stepped away, "One of my recent customers was a little unusual, shall we say, I helped through, I made her look beautiful again." he said with pride and happiness as you cringed. You remembered that corpse, you instantly recognized it as one of the victims of Jack the Ripper, but you have never imagined how gruesome it would truly be, you could never understand why anyone would do anything like that. 

"I would like the details please." The boy said in an indifferent voice. 'he's just a child, he shouldn't have to hear any of that!' you thought with sadness as you watched them interact, slowly sipping on your tea. 

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it, for information?" The Asian man asked Undertaker and gasped when he appeared right in front of him. 

"Oh I have no need for the queen's coins, there's only one thing that I want from you!" he looked at the boy "Please my Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" He said as he grasped the boys cheeks in his hands. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me' information is yours!" he laughed as he swayed from side to side with a huge grin. That's the usual Undertaker for you. 

"You literally laughed at my burrito story five minutes ago, Undertaker, how can you be so eager for more?" You asked, once again claiming the eyes of the room. 

"Burrito story?" the boy asked as he looked at you in confusion, but before you could fall into another stuttering lie the others decided to try to get Undertaker to laugh.

You decided to try to not put your self into the center of everyone's attention for now and sat down on the coffin next to your tea, unaware of the pair of demonic ruby eyes that watched your every move.   
Your decision however didn't last long as you cringed at every fail attempt of a joke.

The butler stepped forward and was about to say something before you jumped off the coffin and cracked your knuckles. "Look Undertaker, if you tell them the information they need I'll tell you the story of how I accidentally burned our family tree and all the presents on Christmas because of the ghost of Sherlock Holmes." You said, just wanting this to be over with. Undertaker's eyes lit up and he laughed in what sounded like pure euphoria, while everyone else in the room looked at you with a worried expression. 

"Please, do sit down and have some tea, I believe he'll tell you everything you'd want to know." you said and gave everyone, excluding the butlers as Undertaker has before explained to you how their work works, a cuppa, then stood next to Undertaker as he began to talk. 

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days, I often get customers who are.. incomplete. Heheh." 

"Incomplete?" The tall, black haired butler asked. 

"Yes, the uterus is missing, which is quite... odd." he said as people in the room gasped. "A killer makes a big mess at a body, but that particular part is precisely excised." 

"He did it on a road that was public, yet not high traffic, wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" the butler asked again as Undertaker grinned. 

"You're a clever one, butler, that is exactly what I was thinking." Undertaker said as he walked over to you. "You see first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," he said as he dragged his long black nails across your neck, "then he rips into her right here," he explained as he held his hand over your abdomen, "and takes her precious womenly part." he grinned, his face right next to yours, as he put his finger on your cheek. "There will be more deaths, I'm certain, sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." he took a few steps as he looked the boy in the eye. 

"Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out like a good little guard dog?" Undertaker tauntingly said with a grin. 

"I am bound by the honor of my family, I eliminate any threat the queen asks me to, by any means I find necessary." The boy said with determination as he looked up at Undertaker. 'Damn, I wouldn't want to mess with that kid. Also, why tf does the queen ask a kid to kill people?' 

After that they stood up to leave, the butler went up to you and took your hand in his, looking directly into your eyes he slowly bend forward to put his face inches away from the back of your palm, you could swear he sniffed you as his eyes widened for a second before he gently put his lips on your hand, "I certainly hope we will meet again in the future, you will have to tell me some of your stories." he then went to go behind his master, ignoring the pair of dangerous green eyes watching him leave with fury. 

"Well that was.. interesting.." You said as you walked up to Undertaker, noticing him watching the door with clenched fists and grabbing his hand. "Is something the matter?" You asked worriedly. 

He looked up at you with a huge grin as his fist loosened. "You still owe me that story, you know, and I want to collect the payment."


End file.
